


in the still of the night

by jehoney



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I'm new at this, M/M, One Shot, first fic don't burn me, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehoney/pseuds/jehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mont gets home late. Jehan and Courf want an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the still of the night

The bedroom of the small apartment is dark, just a sliver of light from the street outside peering through a crack in the curtain and falling in a ribbon on the bed. A long haired sleeping figure rolls over and winds his arms around the curly-haired brunet next to him, sighing softly into the silence of the room. A clock flashes 01:23am.

Slowly and silently, the door swings open and a shadow slinks in, slipping off his black coat and hanging it up with great care, before sitting down lightly on the edge of the bed.

Montparnasse runs a hand over his face and through his hair (it's ruined now, anyway) toeing off his now scuffed shoes and glancing over his shoulder, allowing himself a small smile and pressing a kiss to the forehead of both of the boys. He stands again, throws his shirt in the direction of the bin (he's pissed, that was expensive) and sheds his trousers, climbing into the bed next to the smaller boy wearing nothing but a t shirt and boxers. 

Jehan stirs. 

"Monty?"

He rolls over to face him, eyes opened blearily and hair a tousled mess and Monty's heart actually fucking aches (but then again, that could be his bruised ribs). They're the reason he's been trying so fucking hard and thanks to 'Sous it's two months down the drain. 

"Baby, what happened?"

The poet's fingers ghost over his swollen eye and his eyebrows furrow slightly, but he doesn't look pissed. 

"'Sous was talking shit about you and... I kicked off," Mont begins, quietly, his voice rising,  "And apparently it's public disturbance or some shit and I--"

"Calm down, love," Jehan kisses him lightly as Courfeyrac shifts, "You got taken in, didn't you? "

He doesn't look angry at all, just sympathetic, but Mont knows what him staying out of trouble meant to the boy. He broke a promise to both of the.

"I tried so fucking hard, Jehan, " he mutters, and the poet pulls him in close,  whispering in his ear. 

"I know, baby, I know. It's okay, you're alright."

"I'm sorry."

Courfeyrac's face appears over Jehan's shoulder, and a hand reaches out to run through Mont's hair.

"Sorry for what? When did you get in?"

His accent is thick, like it usually is when he's just woken up, and he rubs at his eyes before stretching languidly. 

"Just now."

"He got in a fight with Sous and got taken in." Jehan explains quietly, with a warning look in his eyes. Courf sighs.

"Montyyyy..." he reprimands with pursed lips, but it's not entirely serious and he pulls the dandy over Jehan for a kiss anyway.

"So you're not pissed?" Mont looks between the two.

"Well, it's not like you stole a car or anything," Courf laughs and Jehan's giggle turns into a yawn.

"You did wake us up at half one, though. And I for one would like to go back to sleep."

The poet snuggles into him and Mont tenses because, fuck, he's really not a snuggling person, but slender fingers are tracing patterns on his abdomen and it is quite comforting, he supposes, to have Jehan's warm weight on his chest with Courf murmuring nonsensical sweetness into his ear.

"Just as long as you don't rob a bank next time, hm baby?" the brunet says lowly between soft kisses to his neck, and Mont hums in agreement and content, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

It's nice, he thinks.

Very nice.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time publishing my work, please tell me if you like it uwu


End file.
